mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legenda Everfree ''' (albo '''Legend of Everfree) — czwarty film z serii Equestria Girls. Streszczenie Po dramatycznych wydarzeniach na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, uczniowie Canterlot wybierają się na spokojny, wypoczynkowy obóz Everfree. Equestria Girls są bardzo podekscytowane. Jedynie Twilight Sparkle czuje niepokój spotęgowany koszmarnymi snami o tajemniczej Midnight Sparkle. Jednocześnie zaczynają się w niej budzić magiczne moce. Sunset uważa, że to wspaniałe, jednak Twilight obawia się, że ma to coś wspólnego z Midnight Sparkle i prosi Sunset, aby nikomu nie zdradzała jej sekretu. Obozowicze poznają legendę Everfree – historię o duchu natury, Gai Everfree, która utrudnia życie ludzi wkraczających na teren jej lasu. W obozie zaczynają dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Twilight jest przekonana, że to jej wina, choć wszyscy obozowicze uważają, że to sprawka ducha natury. Opis szczegółowy Prolog Twilight Sparkle przewraca się w łóżku w swoim pokoju i mówi przez sen. Śni jej się jakiś koszmar. Nagle budzi ją pukanie do drzwi i wołanie przyjaciółek, że autokar na obóz Everfree odjeżdża za dziesięć minut. Zdziwiona Twilight wstaje w popłochu, by się spakować. Spike wita się z dziewczynami. Jej przyjaciółki dziwią się, że Twilight zaspała. Dziewczyny pomagają Twilight się spakować, a Applejack i Rarity w między czsie sprzeczają się o sukienkę. Twilight idzie się ubrać, kiedy to nagle w lustrze pojawia się Midnight Sparkle! Mroczna postać Twilight, sprawia, że przyjaciółki i Spike znikają. Wystraszona Twilight nie wie co robić. Nie wierzy, że jej ciemna strona powróciła, bo przecież Sunset Snimmer pomogła jej pokonać Midnight Sparkle. Midnight Sparkle stanowczym głosem mówi Twilight że powróci, bo jest częścią jej i nigdy od niej nie ucieknie. Wtedy Twilight budzi się krzykiem w autokarze, a zaskoczona Sunset, pyta jej czy wszystko porządku. Podekscytowana Pinkie, przerywa temat i opowiada co będą robić na obozie. Dyrektor Celestia i wicedyrektor Luna mówią uczniom o obozie. Siostry razem przeżywały tam wspaniałe chwile i mają nadzieje, że uczniowie również będą się świetnie bawić. Następnie zaczyna się czołówka filmu ''Legenda o Everfree''.'' Zapoznanie z obozem Uczniowie dojechali na miejsce. Fluttershy nie może się doczekać spaceru po lesie, a Spike chęcią chce pójść z Fluttershy głównie poganiać za wiewiórkami. Applejack liczy na prawdziwy survival, zaś Rarity marzy się czysty relaks. Pinkie się zgadza z nią ponieważ zeszły rok był zbyt wyczerpujący: najpierw były trzy syreny hipnotyzujące ludzi swoim śpiewem, potem chora z żądzy rywalizacji szkoła i dwie kumpele demony. Gdy Pinkie o tym wspomina, Twilight robi się przykro. Sunset próbuje pocieszyć Twilight żartobliwie mówiąc, że przyzwyczai się to tego. Applejack po ostatnich wydarzeniach w Liceum Canterlot, ma nadzieje, że obóz będzie odskocznią od magii. Do dziewczyn podchodzi Flash i daje plecak Twilight, a ona dziękuje mu. Flash próbuje rozwinąć rozmowę, ale mu nie wychodzi i odchodzi. Sunset wyjaśnia Twilight zachowanie Flasha, że jest taka dziewczyna, która wygląda tak jak ona, ale żyje w innym wymiarze i jest księżniczką kucykiem oraz że ona chyba wpadła Flashowi w oko. Po chwili przez radiowęzeł słychać prośbę zebrania się na głównym placu. Gdy uczniowie zebrali się w wyznaczonym miejscu, poznajemy dyrektorkę obozu – Gloriose, która przywitała wszystkich i przestawia siebie oraz brata Timbera. Dyrektor obozu, przed rozlokowaniem do namiotów pyta się wszystkich co chcą robić na obozie. Timber szybko wtrąca, że chodzenie do kamieniołomów jest zabronione. Gloriosa potwierdza, że poza tym mają szeroki wachlarz możliwości i pyta uczniów. Rainbow Dash chcę wspinaczkę górską, łucznictwo i siatkówkę. Bulk Biceps chce majsterkowanie, Pinkie dekorowanie ciastek, Fluttershy poranne spacery po lesie, a Rarity chce pokaz mody, na który zaprojektuje fantastyczną letnią odzież inspirowaną nowymi trendami i którą zaprezentują jej koleżanki na tle zachwycającej przyrody. Gloriosa zgadza się mimo iż nigdy nie robili pokazu mody. Dziewczyna daje jasno do zrozumienia, że zrobi wszystko, aby uczniowie spędzili tu miło czas. Zaś jej brat nie koniecznie pochwala jej pomysły. Podczas mowy siostry, Timber spogląda na Twilight, która się rumieni, a przyjaciółki śmieją się na ten widok. Dyrektor Celestia wspomina o prezentach obozowych i że była to jej ulubiona tradycja na obozie Everfree. Gloriosa zgadza się na prezenty obozowe, ale Timberowi się to nie podoba. Ich sprzeczkę zauważa Sunset. Gloriosa tłumaczy, że uczestnicy każdego obozu starają się stworzyć coś pożytecznego, jakiś dar dla przyszłych obozowiczów. Gloriosa nadal próbuje wytłumaczyć bratu ważność prezentów, lecz ten nadal nie jest przekonany do tego pomysłu. Dowiadujemy się, że zegar słoneczny był zrobiony przez rocznik dyrektor Celestii. Wtedy wicedyrektor Luna dodaje, że niektórzy uważali, że to niepraktyczne, bo zegar słoneczny nie działa w nocy. Gloriosa mówi obozowiczom, że są naprawdę niezwykłą grupą i z pewnością pozostawią tutaj po sobie coś bardzo inspirującego. Przydział namiotów i niechciana wizyta Pora na przydział namiotów. Namioty dziewcząt rozdzielił Timber, a chłopców Gloriosa. Pinkie i Rarity wylosowały szmaragdowy namiot, Applejack i Rainbow akwamarynowy, Fluttershy i DJ Pon-3 ametystowy a Sunset i Twilight szafirowy namiot. Po chwili Timber podchodzi do Twilight i w zabawny sposób chwali się swoją wiedzą na temat szafirów. Oboje świetnie się dogadują. Twilight również zna mnóstwo ciekawostek o szafirach, nawet takie o jakich nie wiedział chłopak. Timber rozśmiesza Twilight flirtując z nią. Rozmowa zaczyna się rozkręcać, ale Timber musi iść, by pokazać Bulkowi, gdzie jest namiot rubinowy. Całą rozmowę słyszały dziewczyny, które śmiejąc się, speszyły Twilight. Uważają, że to było takie romantyczne. Po chwili Gloriosa dmucha w gwizdek i prosi ulokować się obozowiczom oraz aby spotkali się na przystani za piętnaście minut, by omówić zasady bezpieczeństwa. Nagle, niespodziewanie do obozu Everfree przyjeżdża milioner – Filthy Rich. Na ten widok, Gloriosa natychmiast podbiega do limuzyny bogacza. Widać, że nie jest ucieszona na jego widok. Filthy, aroganckim uśmiechem wita dyrektorkę obozu, lecz jej nie jest do śmiechu. Dziewczyna szepczącym głosem pyta co on tu robi, bo obóz się jeszcze nie skończył. Gloriosa chce, by Rich jak najszybciej stąd odjechał. Jeszcze przez chwile patrzą sobie w oczy i po chwili milioner ustępuje dyrektorce i odjeżdża. Gloriosa by uniknąć jakichkolwiek podejrzeń, mówi obozowiczom, że Filthy Rich od czasu do czasu, przez sentyment wpada na stare śmieci. Następnie dziewczyny rozchodzą się do namiotów. Applejack i Rarity po drodze rozmawiają. Rarity jak zwykle martwi się o projektowanie strojów na obozowy pokaz mody. Applejack zaś ma nadzieje, że jej przyjaciółka nie wpakuje jej w jedno z jej frymuśnych ubranek. Rarity zapewnia ją, że ubranie które uszyje, będzie pasować do jej stylu i będzie nim zachwycona. W namiocie Sunset Shimmer i Twilight W namiocie, Sunset rozpakowując się, rozmawia z Twilight. Wizyta Richa wydała się Sunset podejrzana. Zamyślona Twilight zgadza się z nią. Sunset ma jakieś wrażenie, że Gloriosa coś ukrywa, ale nagle zmienia temat o Timebrze. Twilight jak zwykle na jego temat rumieni się i mówi, że chłopak jest w porządku. Sunset pyta ją czy wszystko dobrze, bo ewidentnie było widać, że w autobusie była przerażona. Spike wtrąca, że jej pani miała pewnie jeden z tych swoich koszmarów. Twilight w popłochu rzuca ubranie na Spike i stanowczo zaprzecza, nic jej nie jest, bo na co miałaby narzekać. Odkąd przeniosła się do Canterlot, wszyscy są dla niej bardzo mili i wyrozumiali szczególnie po tym, co stało się na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Sunset wyraźnie widzi, że sytuacja z Igrzysk dręczy Twilight, dlatego próbuje ją pocieszyć mówiąc, że to nie była jej wina. To dyrektorka Grzyb zmusiła ją do używania magii, żeby Crystal Prep wygrało olimpiadę. Przecież Twilight że nie była gotowa, żeby mieć taką moc. Humor Twilight się poprawia. Po chwili, do namiotu wpada Rainbow Dash i pyta przyjaciółek czy idą. Sunset odpowiada, że za chwileczkę tylko posmaruje się kremem z filtrem. Dash odchodzi. Sunset szuka kremu ale nie może go znaleźć a jest pewna, że go spakowała. Twilight znajduje krem, który leżał na ziemi, lecz nagle zaczyna lewitować, tak jak reszta rzeczy. Zdziwione dziewczyny nie wiedzą co się dzieje. Sunset zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, zaś Twilight jest przerażona ta sytuacją. Dla Sunset to jest niesamowite, ponieważ miały do czynienia z różnymi zjawiskami magii, a ta sytuacja jest nowa. Dla Twilight jest to okropne, bo podejrzewa, że to jest sprawka jej mrocznej strony. Dlatego prosi przyjaciółkę, aby o tym całym lewitowaniu nie mówić innym. Sunset dziwi się dlaczego. Twilight tłumaczy jej, że słyszała Applejack jak mówi, że to ma być miejsce, w którym wszyscy będą mogli odpocząć od magii. Sunset widząc, że Twilight jest tym wszystkim przerażona, obiecuje nie mówić o tym nikomu. Zasmucona Twilight wychodzi z namiotu. Sunset próbuje użyć lewitacji na kremie do filtru, z nadzieją, że ona też ma jakąś moc. Lecz na daremnie. Budowa nowego pomostu Sunset Shimmer wychodząc z namiotu, przypadkowo wpada na Gloriose i słyszy słowa ''jak on mógł. Sunset, myśląc że powiedziała to dyrektorka obozu, pyta ją czy coś powiedziała, ale Gloriosa nic takiego nie powiedziała. Sunset się zdziwiła. Gloriosa pyta się obozowiczki czy potrzebuje czegoś. Sunset odpowiada, że ma wszystko. Gloriosa odchodzi do pozostałych obozowiczów. Nagle przybiega Pinkie Pie i wita Sunset mówiąc, że będą się tu superekstra bawić. Lecz po wyrazie twarzy Sunset widzimy że nie dokońca zgada się z Pinkie. Dziewczęta idą na pomost, podziwiając piękno tego cudownego miejsca. Jezioro lśniące, jakby było pokryte diamentami, świeże powietrze i chłodną bryzę. Gloriosa mówi obozowiczom, że sporty wodne mogą uprawiać codziennie aż do wieczora. Twilight Sparkle idzie na pomost, by popływać w łodzi. Nagle pod dziewczyną łamie się deska. Na szczęście tuż za nią stał Timber i chwycił ją. Timber znów żartobliwie flirtuje z Twilight. Całej sytuacji z daleka przygląda się Flash Sentry. Gdy podchodzi Sunset Shimmer, rozmawia z nią o tym. Chłopak wie, że nie powinien być zazdrosny, ponieważ to nie ta Twilight, do której żywi uczucie. Sunset dobrze go rozumie. Mówi mu, że niestety jego Twilight jest księżniczką w Equestrii i to tam większość czasu spędzi. Flash pyta ją, czy powinien o niej zapomnieć, a Sunset odpowiada, że tak. Mimo iż jest to bolesne dla Flash'a, on przyjmuje to do świadomości. Na pomost przychodzi dyrektor Luna. Widząc co stało się z pomostem, mówi, że to miejsce jest bardzo niebezpieczne i najlepiej jeśli zamkną pomost aż do końca obozu. Gloriosa natychmiast odpowiada, że to nie musi być do końca obozu. Dyrektorka obozu bardzo chce, by uczniowie bawili się jak najlepiej i nie chce dopuścić to tego, aby obozowicze mieli nie skorzystać z atrakcji znajdujących się na obozie, dlatego mówi, że ona się tym zajmie. Applejack wpada na super pomysł. Mówi, że oni naprawia pomost. Mało tego, zrobią nowy pomost jako dar dla następnych obozowiczów, bo ten niestety jest już spróchniały. Ten pomysł nie podoba się Timberowi. Nie chce, by obozowicze tracili czas na prace, skoro mogą korzystać z innych atrakcji. Wtedy do dyskusji wtrąca się Rainbow Dash i stanowczo zaprzecza słowom dyrektora obozu. Dash podkreśla, że są drużyną Wondercolts i muszą dbać o reputację oraz, że nie ma takiej opcji, żeby wyjechali stąd, nie pozostawić najwspanialszego daru w historii. Na te słowa, uczniowie reagują z entuzjazmem i radością. Gloriosa cieszy się, że bratu nie udało się zniechęcić uczniów. Sunset doskonale widzi, że rodzeństwo nie dogaduje się między sobą i wie, że coś musiało się stać. Następnie dziewczyny myślą nad projektem pomostu. Ustaliły, że wymienią słupy na nowe, dadzą solidne deski, postawią tablicę z napisem „Obóz Everfree” i specjalne skrzyneczki na pokarm dla kaczuszek i rybek oraz latarnię, żeby w nocy było coś widać. Rarity z zachwytem mówi, że to będzie absolutnie genialny wybieg na jej pokaz mody obozowej. Applejack podkreśla, że ważniejsze jest to, żeby było to miejsce do cumowania łódek i karmienia zwierząt. Ale dla Rarity i tak jest to super plener do zaprezentowania nowych stylizacji. Gdy projekt pomostu jest już gotowy, uczniowie zabierają się do pracy. Gdy Rainbow przybija deski, Applejack chwali się, że ona swój młotek zrobiła sama. Twilight podchodzi do pracującego przy stole Timbera i jest pod wrażeniem jego latarni, która w środku ma ogrodowy solar. Timber kolejny raz rozśmiesza Twilight chwaląc się, że jest kluchowym Picasso, ponieważ robi obrazki z makaronu. Zbliża się wieczór, więc dyrektor Celestia mówi, że wrócą do pracy jutro pomiędzy innymi zajęciami. Gloriosa z ogromna radością oznajmia, że pora na ognisko: pieczenie pianek i opowiadanie strasznych historii. Pinkie na te słowa krzyczy radośnie pianki! Legenda o Gai Everfree Przy ognisku obozowicze opowiadają sobie straszne historię i pieką pianki. Rarity opowiada straszną historię. Lecz fakt, że ktoś założył fioletowe skarpetki do bordowej sukienki, nikogo nie rusza prócz Rarity, która jest tym bardzo przerażona. Applejack i Rainbow Dash, mówią między sobą, że było by strasznie gdyby Rarity opowiedziała tą historię jeszcze raz. Następnie wicedyrektor Luna pyta czy zna jeszcze ktoś jakieś inne straszne historie. Teraz zgłasza się Timber. Jeszcze nim zaczął, ostrzega obozowiczów, że to będzie mega straszna historia. Tymi słowami stworzył napiętą i tajemniczą atmosferę. Timber mówi, że już czas, aby usłyszeli legendę o Gai Everfree i zaczyna opowiadać: Wiele, wiele lat temu do tego lasu przybyli jego pradziadkowie. Widząc piękno tutejszej przyrody, postanowili się tu osiedlić. Ale w trakcie budowy domu zaczęły się dziać różne dziwne rzeczy. Pewnej ciemnej nocy wiał porywisty wicher i na dach ich domu zwaliło się drzewo! Z krzykiem wybiegli na zewnątrz, a tam ujrzeli jakąś ogromną istotę! Miała niesforne włosy jak korzenie drzewa. W jej ustach widać było kamienne zęby, a oczy wyglądały jak smolne jeziora. Wokół niej roztaczała się świetlista aura. Gdziekolwiek się ruszyła, zostawiała za sobą kryształowy pył! Przerażeni pradziadkowie zapytali ją, skąd przybywa i czego chce. Głębokim, grzmiącym głosem odparła, że ona to Gaja Everfree, starożytny duch strzegący tego lasu i że oni nie mają prawa przebywać na jej terenie. Błagali ją, by pozwoliła im tam mieszkać i dzielić się tym pięknym miejscem z innymi. Gaja Everfree w końcu się zgodziła, ale ostrzegła ich, że nie będą tam mogli zostać na zawsze. Pewnego dnia powróci i zażąda zwrotu swoich ziem. Więc jeśli zobaczą ślad błyszczącego pyłu, będą wiedzieć, że to jest Gaja Everfree! Wtem z lasu, wychodzi Gloriosa, która przestrasza uczniów. Sunset Shimmer pyta dlaczego wyszła z zarośli? Gloriosa odpowiada, że przechadzała się po lesie, bo drzewa tak pięknie wyglądają w nocy, ale żeby oni lepiej nie robili tego bez przewodnika. Pora wracać do namiotów. Gdy Gloriosa odchodzi by dać Snipsowi szczoteczkę do zębów, nasze główne bohaterki rozmawiają o tej legendzie. Applejack jest przekonana, że to ściema. Rainbow Dash podejrzewa, że może Gaja Everfree, to jakiś stwór wygnany z Equestrii, tak samo jak syreny. Applejack nadal uważa, że to tylko zwykła historyjka wymyślona przez Timbera, aby napędzić strachu. Po chwili dodaje, że nie chce, aby ten obóz został zniszczony przez kolejną szaloną magiczną istotę. Rarity się zgadza i wspomina wszystkie zdarzenia związane z magią: jesienny bal, konkurs muzyczny, Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Twilight słysząc o Igrzyskach, posmutniała i mówi, że jest zmęczona, więc idzie do namiotu. Dziewczyna znowu poczuła się winna, że narobiła zamieszania na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Sunset widzi, że Twilight nie radzi sobie z ta sytuacją, więc mówi do przyjaciółek, żeby przestały w końcu mówić o zdarzeniach z Igrzysk Przyjaźni, bo Twilight nadal mocno przeżywa. Dziewczęta się zgadzają. Kolejny koszmar Twilight Sparkle Nim słońce wzeszło, Twilight Sparkle śni się kolejny koszmar o Midnight Sparkle. Nagle dziewczyna budzi się z krzykiem. Sunset będąc na wpół przytomna, wstaje z łóżka i nie wiedząc co się dzieje, wykonuje ciosy karate. Twilight przeprasza współlokatorkę za obudzenie. Gdy Sunset dochodzi do siebie i otwiera oczy, ku zdziwieniu widzi, że Twilight lewituje wraz z łóżkiem i innymi rzeczami. Sunset chce porozmawiać o tym z Twilight, lecz ta stanowczo odmawia. Dziewczyny idą dalej spać. Magiczne zjawiska w obozie Nastał ranek. Obozowicze w pełni korzystają z tego pięknego dnia. Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle zmierzają na pomost. Sunset po raz kolejny próbuje porozmawiać z Twilight o jej magii, ale ona burzliwym i niespokojnym głosem odpowiada, że nigdy nie nauczy się kontrolować magii. Po tych słowach, łódka, na której była Derpy i Sandalwood, nagle dostaje napędu i wpływa prosto w pomost. Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało. Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć tego, jak to się stało. Pomost został zniszczony i trzeba naprawić go od nowa. Pinkie Pie sugeruje, że to sprawka potwora z legendy Timbera. Wtedy Twilight pod nosem, obwinia siebie i zasmucona, biegnie do lasu. Tam śpiewa We mnie budzi się mrok. W między czasie, Sunset szuka Twilight. Idzie do namiotu, ale jej tam nie ma. Sunset pyta Spike'a, czy nie wie gdzie jest Twilight, bo stanowczo musi z nią porozmawiać o magii. Spike postanawia ją wytropić. Leśna rozmowa Twilight i Timbera Twilihgt chodzi po lesie, mrucząc pod nosem, aby wzięła się w garść i że nie jest jakimś potworem. Nagle zza drzewa wychodzi Timber Spruce. Oboje się siebie przestraszyli. Chłopak tłumaczy Twilight, że ją szukał, a ta mówi, że była na spacerze i zabłądziła. Timber mówi, że odprowadzi ją do obozu. Zna ten las jak własną kieszeń. Idąc do obozu, Twilight mówi do Timbera, że to musiało być wspaniałe dorastać w takim pięknym miejscu. Lecz chłopak nie do końca się z tym zgadza. Mówi dziewczynie, że kiedy był mały, marzył o sprzedaniu obozu, bo chciał zamieszkać w mieście, jak inni ludzie. Timber wyznaje Twilight, że nigdy tego nikomu nie mówił. Oboje się zarumienili. Chłopak zbliżył się do Twilight i dodaje, że musi być wyjątkowa. Atmosfera staje się coraz bardziej romantyczna, ale po chwili Timber wyciąga gałąź z włosów Twilight i się śmieje. Zaskoczona dziewczyna, pyta się Timbera, jak długo z tym chodzi, a on jak zwykle, żartobliwym głosem mówi, że od momentu kiedy rozmawiają. Oboje wspaniale się dogadują i idą dalej do obozu. Całą ich rozmowę, zza krzaków słyszała Sunset wraz ze Spike'm. Sunset nie chcąc, przerywać Twilight dobrej zabawy, decyduje się przełożyć rozmowę na później. Nowe moce Przy ścianie wspinaczkowej, dyrektor Celestia tłumaczy uczniom jak przy wspinaczce ważna jest wytrwałość i zaufanie. Applejack asekuruje Rarity, która wspina się bardzo ostrożnie, przez co Rainbow Dash się niecierpliwi i pogania powolną Rarity, bo czeka na wspinaczkę odkąd tu przyjechała. Tym czasem, do dziewczyn przychodzi Twilight wraz z Timberem. Dash cieszy się na widok Twilight, bo chce by ona ją asekurowała. Ucieszona Rainbow biegnie po uprząż. Timber chce iść do siostry sprawdzić czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Odchodząc, patrzy z uśmiechem w oczy Twilight, ze wzajemnością. Gdy dyrektor obozu odszedł, zza drzewa wychodzi Sunset ze Spike'm i mówi, że wszędzie ją szukała. Wtedy nagle słychać walenie się skał i trzęsienie ziemi. Po chwili Bulk zauważa błyszczący pył – taki sam jak przy pomoście. Przez to całe zamieszanie, Rarity puszcza się ścianki i wisi na linie. Applejack na prośbę Rarity, ściąga ją na dół. Niestety coś się zacięło, więc Applejack, chcąc odblokować linę, pociąga ją tak mocno, że Rarity leci w górę. Zdziwiona tą sytuacją, Applejack puszcza linę i chwyta ją w ostatniej chwili, gdy Rarity jest przy samej ziemi. Przestraszona dziewczyna krzyczy na przyjaciółkę, która narobiła jej strachu. Applejack tłumaczy, że wcale nie pociągła liny tak mocno tylko, że to Rarity stała się lekka jak piórko. Rarity próbuje ściągnąć uprząż, a Applejack chce jej pomóc. Lecz rozdrażniona Rarity, odpycha Applejack i to dosłownie. Tworzy tarczę, która odpycha Applejack aż do wody. Zaskoczona Rarity przeprasza zmokniętą przyjaciółkę, ponieważ nie zrobiła tego naumyślnie. Twilight znowu mruczy pod nosem, że to przez jej magię i idzie po ręcznik dla Applejack, a Sunset razem z nią. Sunset dochodzi do wniosku, że pozostałe przyjaciółki też mają nowe moce i bardzo się z tego cieszy. Ale Twlight jest tym przerażona, bo dziewczyny mogły zrobić sobie krzywdę. Wtedy do dziewczyn podchodzi dyrektorka obozu i pyta czy może coś dla nich zrobić. Twilight mówi, że Applejack wpadła do jeziora. Zdziwiona Gloriosa mówi, że trzeba przynieść jej ręcznik, suche ubrania i gorące kakao. Oczywiście Gloriosa się tym zajmie. Po odejściu dyrektorki, dziewczyny słyszą pisk wystraszonej Fluttershy i biegną do stołówki. Teasery mały|lewo 4 sierpnia 2015 tytuł czwartego z filmów Equestria Girls został ujawniony w rozesłanym prasie planie rozrywkowym Hasbro na 2016 rok. W rogu na jednym ze slajdów widać przedstawiony obok obrazek. Umieszczono tam nową dziewczynę (nieznaną wówczas jeszcze z imienia Gloriosę Daisy) na tle ciemnego lasu. W dniach 4-9 sierpnia 2016 na oficjalnym kanale Equestria Girls na YouTubie zamieszczono pięć krótkich fragmentów filmu. Ich polskie wersje opublikowano około 14 września 2016. Legenda Everfree - fragment 1 Legenda Everfree - fragment 2 Legenda Everfree - fragment 3 Legenda Everfree - fragment 4 Legenda Everfree - fragment 5 Trailery mały|300px mały|300px|Zwiastun Teletoon+ mały|300px|Polski zwiastun DVD Nieudane sceny mały|300px Podobnie jak w przypadku poprzedniego filmu tak i tutaj stworzono specjalny filmik z "nieudanymi ujęciami". Jest częścią amerykańskiego wydania DVD/Blu-ray filmu. Zabawki EG 4 Lalka Bon Bon.jpg|Lalka Sweetie Drops (Bon Bon) EG4 Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Applejack w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rarity w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Fluttershy bez opakowania.JPG| Lalka Fluttershy w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Fluttershy w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Fluttershy w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Gloriosy Daisy bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Gloriosy Daisy (nowej postaci) bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Gloriosy Daisy w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Gloriosy Daisy (nowej postaci) w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rainbow Dash bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rainbow Dash w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rainbow Dash w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rainbow Dash w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Rarity bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Rarity w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Rarity w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Rarity w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Sunset Shimmer bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Sunset Shimmer w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Sunset Shimmer w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Sunset Shimmer w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu Galeria Źródła *Plan rozrywkowy Hasbro na 2016 rok *Zapowiedź filmu na 2016 rok Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe